


The Picture of a Panicked Angel

by 221bentleys



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ace Omens, Asexual Characters, Book Destruction, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bentleys/pseuds/221bentleys
Summary: Heaven visits the bookshop and Aziraphale gets very upset.





	The Picture of a Panicked Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me advice on how to improve, as this is one of my first fanfics for this fandom! Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

“Oh no, oh, I’ll never get this out, now it’s ruined, what a shame, it was so beautiful, a first edition too, my...”

“Angel?”

Aziraphale held a first edition Oscar Wilde in his hands. He had been gifted it by the author himself. 

“Oh, Crowley—“ Aziraphale’s words were interrupted by a choked sob.

“Aziraphale, what’s happened?”

Crowley strode worriedly across the bookshop to where the angel stood. 

“It’s just, well, nothing, but, Heaven came in today, and they pretended to read a book, and then, and, and—“

“Angel, why don’t you sit down.”

Crowley pulled Aziraphale into the chair, and a blanket miraculously appeared. 

“Are you alright? What’s wrong?”

Aziraphale took several shaky breaths and tried to explain.

“Heaven, they— Sandalphon picked up my book, and he opened it so hard, and it cracked, oh you should have heard it, and now there’s a mark right down the spine, and I can’t miracle it out because if always know it was there, and it’s a first edition, oh Hell!” 

“Here, angel.” 

Crowley tapped the spine of the book and the crease gently unfolded.

“Oh, thank you, that’s, that’s much better, I, I’m sorry, Crowley...”

Crowley didn’t speak, just patted Aziraphale on the shoulder slightly, as the Principality began to breathe deeply again.


End file.
